My Mortal Valentine
by Avenged Sevenfold Princess
Summary: Destiny Hope is a vampire who when she used to go to Hogwarts years ago she and Tom Riddle were a couple and he never got over her. Once seeing her again he cant stay away. I had help on this story from Trixxie Lovington & Human Goddess


Voldemort's POV

I stared at her as she read the note. I could tell how much she missed her friends but i must keep her here. She will see that she loves me. I know for a fact that she does.

Before i forget i should go ahead and mention who she is. Her name is Destiny Cassandra Hope. We knew one another when we were in Hogwarts together. I couldn't get over

How purely angelic she looked. I wanted to hold her close and whisper sweet things in her ear. She was the most beautiful goddess in the world and i love her, and i wanted to make her feel the same about me. I had seen her weeks ago when she was in the Tri-wizard tournament, funny, considering she and her cousin were the 4th and 5th people in it. I couldn't help but remember everything about our lives together.

I won't lose her this time, as for her 'Edward', I'd have to stop him from laying eyes on her again. All i have to do is watch her constantly. I can't help notice, however, how sad she looks since she's come to be here, not seeing her 'family'. But all I can hope is that she learns to love me, as much as i love her. She isn't all too different though, she still wears all black, but her eyes are not the bright blue I've come to know. She's hateful toward me know. I could cast a love spell over her but I'd rather her love me on her own. I think she contemplates suicide,

I'm not spying, I just watch her, so I can learn more about the person she has come to be. She's taken to just sitting out on her balcony and staring out at the nearby ocean. I'm nearly positive she thinks that she's alone. Perhaps this shall work out to an advantage of. But seeing her spirit so broken is not in my idea of making her cheerful once again.

I've tried to speak with her, but she doesn't listen. Her eyes are such a lifeless tone of blue now; it's so hard to think of her as just a witch. It's hard to find the differences that keep us apart.

It pains me so, to see her so depressed. Trying to cheer her up is the easy part, knowing I can't cheer her up is the hard part. She seems to block out every word I say. I even tried complementing her this morning on how she looked in black, which I noticed was her main color. She seems to just be dead, a zombie, I don't know what to do. I figure she misses her old life, but I have no intentions on losing her. In the meantime, I'll just try to make her feel at home. It's just so hard to get her to say something. Something that will allow me to know she's alright here. But it's just hard, she looks so sad, but at the same time she seems furious with herself that this happened. I would really hate it if she attacked me. All I want to prove to her is how much I love her and how special she is to me, she will see it someday.

But when will 'someday' be? I hope to god that it's soon. Nothing I say to her helps. Just this morning when i looked in on her, she was crying. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, soothe her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, that it would all work out in the end. It hurts me so much, the fact that I can't help her. She refuses to listen to a word I say. So many times now I have thought of killing the Cullen's, but I keep remembering how she is, even though she knows their fine, she's worried. If she thought they were dead, and it looked like they were, I'm just afraid of what she would do to herself or me for that matter if I was to kill them. I just went up to check on her and she was sitting out in the moonlight, her legs hugged to her chest, and she was crying. It hurts me so much to know how much she is suffering, but I mustn't allow her to leave. I'd sooner die than be without her. It would hurt me to have to let her go.

I need to know how to make her trust me, how to make her see just how much I love her, if she knew that in one slight way, I could only hope she returns the emotion. As much as I've tried to convince her, however, I never get a reaction; she won't meet my eyes or speak a word. I can't stand seeing her so sad and depressed. She is so different than the girl I had loved so many years ago, which of whom had always seemed to have loved me no matter what. What has changed between us since then? During 7th year, she was the person who was always cheerful, nothing ever upset her. I don't understand how or why all of this in her has changed, but I vow to find the answers to these questions. Right now she's pacing in her room upstairs, probably trying to find a way out of here. But I believe I've made that nearly impassable, she'd have to come downstairs and walk through the front door to leave, unless she did something idiotic. I went upstairs to check on her. I stopped at the door and looked in.

Her back was to me, and she held something to her ear. She sighed and muttered,

"Pick up your stupid phone or else I will bring Capricorn out of Inkheart and have him hunt you down Edward,"

Before snapping her cell phone shut and slamming her fist into the wall, cursing at herself under her breath. I shook my head and walked back downstairs quietly. Perhaps if she knew I loved her, she would be the slightest bit more at ease now. I heard something outside, but decided not to look. But soon, went upstairs to see Des was gone.

Destiny's POV

"Pick up your stupid phone or else I will bring Capricorn out of Inkheart and have him hunt you down Edward." I threatened his voice mail, before slamming my cell shut and punching the wall as hard as possible and busting my knuckles. I sighed, how much longer would I be cooped up here? I can't just walk out the front door. The balcony could be my only way out, but it was so high.

I decided right there, I couldn't live without the Cullen's'. Mostly, I couldn't live without Edward. I'd sooner die. I walked toward the balcony and opened the glass doors that led to it and stepped out to stand on the edge of it. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the rain and causing my black eyeliner to run down my face. I whispered the words I so desperately wanted to say to him,but now couldn't.

"Goodbye Edward,I love you." I whispered before jumping. The air felt good as it whipped past my face. All to soon,the ground came. As I hit it, I could feel everything in my body break or bruise. Blood flooded my mouth. Everything started to fade. The last thing I seen before I blacked out was a figure coming toward me... Voldemort's POV

I saw her on the ground, she had jumped from the balcony. "Holy-" I said as I turned her over. Her nose was broken, and so was a few- a lot of her bones. I was frightened for her life. As I lifted her body I noticed how little she weighed. What was I to do? I could either take her to the hospital or use magic. As I was contemplating, she moaned. The best choice would be to take her to the hospital, the doctor would know what's broken and what isn't. I stopped, but what if I ran into Carlisle? He would surely tell Edward and he'd convince Des to leave. There is no way in Hell I'd risk that.

I positioned her body to where her head rested on my shoulder. Upon entering her room, I lay her on the bed. For some reason, I forgot the healing spell I would need. I've only attacked people never healed them. I looked over to her desk, seeing all the books on magic she had, I decided to go through the index and hopefully I could find the spell I would need. After a few long minutes I finally found the spell. I glanced at the book reading over it several times to insure I would remember it. Then I cleared my throat to speak the chant. But stopped, I looked at her blood soaked hair, the blood running down her face. I knew the spell would leave scars, I didn't want to damage her perfect beauty. But taking her to the hospital would be worse. She moaned in pain again, I did what I had to do, "Bodius repairus," I whispered. The scars were only minor but they were still present on her face. They actually made her look dangerous. I drew in a breath as I leaned foreword and stroked the scars over her lips delicately with a fingertip. She stirred slightly and woke. Perhaps I'd startled her, but she only opened her eyes and looked at me. I couldn't explain her expression, but I sensed anger. She jerked away from me. I tried to seem as though I had meant for her to wake, but she didn't seem to care how I looked at her, she just seemed to get angry every time she saw me.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She shrieked at me. I cringed back at the loudness of her voice and held back the urge to take her in my arms to comfort her.

"I-I only meant to.." She cut me off before I could finish.

"I could've been dead a couple of minutes ago. Why'd you save me? Death will free me from this Hellhole!" she said, tears just barley brimming in her eyes.

"But it would only hurt me worse." I said calmly taking a step foreword. She stepped back as I came closer to her. I needed to allow her to know I still had the same feelings for her as I did years ago. She didn't take it quite that way.

"Come any closer to me and I swear I'll kill you." She threatened in a quiet snarl.

I didn't go any closer to her.

"I'm sorry but I love you. You won't have to worry while you're here with me. I'll protect." I said, hoping it would calm her, it didn't work.

"If you loved me you'd let me leave." She said, shivering as a wind blew through the open balcony doors.


End file.
